Descansando de los viajes
by ZeroSatoshi
Summary: En esta historia nuestro protagonista luego de ganar la liga kalos decide ir a pueblo paleta a descansar de todos lo viajes que ha tenido por eso se quedara cerca de un año en el pueblo donde por cosas del destino, por ganar la liga todas las chicas que conoce y no conoce se le tiran encima como degeneradas violadores... ejem sigamos (Ash x Harem Masivoooooo)
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic de pokemon el cual lo hare de acuerdo a mi noticia que me equivoque donde ponerla por lo cual lo cerraron pero me dijeron que querían comedia, harem ecchi, una cosa más la personaje (korrina) de pokemon no estará en el harem solo como personaje colateral, de combate o otra cosa pero no del harem.

Pd: Todos los pokemon de Ash serán hembras y celebi junto con jirachi las convertirán en pokehybridas. Pikachu será Pikacha en este fic.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de la compañía de Nintendo y de Pikachu Project.

Personaje hablando: -(Ash):

Personaje pensando:-"Ash":

Acción antes o durante el dialogo o combinado: (hace fuerza, corre, etc.)

Ova prologo: El Pokesmosh

-(Ash): (hace pesas con mucha dificultad), uno…

-(Gary): emmm creo que debemos cambiar la alfombra del laboratorio

-(Ash): ¿Por qué?

-(Gary): porque el donphan de mi tía se cago en la alfombra

-(Ash) ¿Qué?

-(Gary): Bien fue mi tía la que se cago en la alfombra

-(Ash): Que…

-(Gary): Esta bien oh dios fui yo, hice un gran pedazo de caca en la alfombra si…

-(Ash): (Cara de diglett descerebrado), Oh viejo enserio

-(Gary): si si si si si, solo ayúdame a sacarla ok

-(Ash): (Haciendo sonidos de negación)

-(Gary): (Cara de preocupado), ¿Por qué?

-(Ash): Tal vez encontré a tu abuelo borracho y lo mate para ocultar mi verdadera edad… y tal vez le robe su billetera para comprar esto geniales aros de Bayas

-(Gary): Espera, esta mi abuelo muerto en la alfombra

-(Ash): Noooooooosssiiiiiiiiiii

Tenemos dificultades técnicas por favor espere

Cap 1: Agotado y con problemas

Empezamos aquí en pueblo Verde donde nuestro protagonista Ash Ketchum vuelve de haber ganado la liga Kalos acompañado de su "amiga de la infancia, Serena"¬¬ (tengo mis dudas), Clemon el inventor bomba y Bonnie la hermana pequeña de este. Los 3 se dirigen hacia pueblo paleta para descansar de su viaje.

-(Ash): Miren, atravesando el bosque llegamos a pueblo Paleta

-(Serena): Que hermoso bosque…"Ojala me perdiera con Ash en el bosque, como no le daría"

-(Clemont): Vaya parece que tardaremos en llegar al pueblo por el bosque

-(Bonnie): Pero es temprano, si nos apuramos de mas que llegamos a conocer a mi futura suegra ¡a perdón a la madre de Ash!, "Por poco y desembucho un caos además con Serena acá de seguro s mi muerte

Luego de atravesar el bosque llegaron a la entrada de pueblo Paleta, donde la vista era hermosa con el paisaje y las casas y el molino le dan un hermoso toque de vida pacífica. Llegaron a la casa de la residencia Ketchum luego de salir del bosque y se ve que Mr. Mime está haciendo algo a espaldas de nuestro futuro traumado.

-(Ash): (Se acerca a ): Hola que estás haciendo

-( ): (Sale corriendo como un Rhyhorn buscando un hembra) mimeeee mime mimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-(Pikacha): (cara de disgusto) pika pika "Parece que no puede dejar la cocaína de bayas, pero mi fuente de felicidad ya la tengo" (es muy adictivo si la pruebas ese polvo ¬-¬)

-(Bonnie): Que le paso

-(Ash): Ni idea, bueno entremos mejor "Mama nunca le debió dejar probar ese polvo de bayas"

Luego de abrir la puerta nuestro protagonista nada más que hasta la mitad una chica con una banda en la cabeza, vestida de rojo y que lleva una mochila de cinturón Se le tira encima como condenada besándolo haciendo que se caigan en la entrada de la casa, donde por cosas del destino la pierna de la chica la sube haciendo que le pegue en la entrepierna a Ash y que Serena se ponga como un Primape de celos por el interior.

-(Ash): M-M-May (Lo que alcanzo a decir entre los besos de May y el dolor, de la fuente de amor de las chicas, perdón quiero decir su parte -.-)

La madre de Ash, Delia llega en una escena donde May trata de besar a ash, cosa que se lo impide Serena haciendo fuerza para sacarla de encima del traumado, quiero decir protagonista.

-(Delia): Ash parece que alguien le gusta mucho, mejor creo que son 2… me pregunto si

Fue interrumpida por Ash hablando como niño inocente

-(Ash); (Se puso rojo ante lo dicho de su madre) Mama no sé de qué me hablas solo quería saludarme no cierto May

May se soltó de Serena y se paró y dijo

-(May): Si solo que, yo quiero llegar más lejos mucho más lejos "Aunque no me dejes hacerlo igual te saldré violando". (Se quedó babeando junto con sus fantasías), Hum por que será ._.

Ash se quedó rojo y casi se desmaya de lo dicho de May y de cómo se pone a alucinar (parece que el le dio un poco de eso)

-(Delia) mejor vamos a comer ya que de seguro tienen hambre.

-(Todos): Si

Antes que se fueran alguien toca la puerta y Ash va a abrir pero las (violadoras), perdón niñas inocentes con cara de ángel tuvieron un mal presentimiento. Ash al abrir se le tiraron 3 chicas las cuales por el empujón al suelo se quedó sin camisa, Las 3 se le quedaron mirando y dijeron.

-(Anabel): (cara de devorar algo), te comería ahora mismo día y noche.

-(Bianca): (totalmente roja y se le acerca al oído de ash): Hoy no te salva nadie

-(Cintia): (actuando normal y ayudo a levantar a ash y le dice en tono bajo); te vas a quedar con las ganas esta noche.

Delia se acerca y las saluda y se presentan todas, Ash le dice a su "compañero"

-(Ash): Porque a mi "amigo", presiento que me mi vida va a ser muy dura a partir de aquí. (Cosa que lo será porque es mi fic kajlsdkajshdaljk)

-(Pikacha): (Cara de celos) pikaaaa pikachu "Oye en primera soy hembra y segunda tú me perteneces a mi"

-(Ash): Parece que tú también estas disgustado

-(Pikacha): Pikaaaaaaa "No hay caso con los hombres pero me sigues gustando demasiado"

-(Delia): Bueno parece que mi hijo es bastanteeeeee popular en las regiones que visita, bueno que se le va a hacer "aunque esta mucho más guapo cuando empezó de viaje, musculoso y fuerte también".(Se tapo el sonrojo de la cara, volvió en si y dijo), Bueno podrán dormir aquí pero si se pelean por ash durante la noche las atare y las mojare en la misma noche y las dejare afuera de la casa para que se les baje la calentura ¡Entendido!

-(Todas las chicas asustadas y Ash traumado por lo fría que puede ser su madre y porque también va para él, el mensaje): C-c-claro.

Después de cenar (y que de las chicas dejen de pelear por alguien) se fueron a dormir para la suerte de este chaval había suficiente habitaciones para que el durmiera solo.

-(Ash): (En pose Fetal y llorando frente a su "amigo"), No puedo dormir esta noche se que me pasara algo. (Creo que le darán un regalo con muchooooooooooooooo amors XD)

-(Pikacha): (Preocupado por su amor, aaaa quiero decir entrenador): pika pikachu pika chu "No te preocupes no dejare que estas lagartas te tome ya que solo tú me perteneces a mí". Ash percibe el mensaje y duerme tranquilo, su "amigo" se queda despierto para asegurarse de lo dicho por Ash.

5 am de la mañana las chicas se levantan para hacer un travesura (en otras palabras violación XD).

-(Serena): (En su cuarto vestida como un pikachu muy provocativa) Al fin podre hacer lo que espere toda esta saga, perdón quiero decir vida

-(Cintia): (En el baño vistiéndose como un gardevoir pero con ropa mucho más ligera), No lo dejare ni respirar esta noche

-(Anabel): (Vestida como una meloetta pero con menos ropa, en los pasillos de la casa) Le dije que lo devoraría día y noche

-(May): (Vestida provocativamente y con un gorro de torchic, saliendo de su cuarto): Solo serás mío Ash, todo mío

Si se pregunta por Bianca está dormida solo en ropa interior para sorprender a Ash, pero como ya saben que es muy torpe se quedó dormida.

Las e chicas se topan en frente del cuarto de nuestro protagonista, como ante de la cena empezaron a pelear, lo cual termino en un desgarre de sus ropas "especiales" para nuestro protagonista .(solo susurraban y se tiraban la ropa para no hacer mucho ruido)

-(Anabel): Que hacen no les dijeron que si trataban de entrar nos sacarían a todas y nos mojarían,

-(Serena); Que hay de ti vienes vestida como un ninfómana casi plana

-(May): En ese caso les gano a las 2 (señalándose triunfante por tener un busto medio grande), jajaja

-(Cintia): Bitch please (Dijo mostrando su busto copa J), creo que la gano aquí soy yo

Las 3 chicas se arrodillaron con un aura depresiva y con 2 llamitas al estilo anime

-(Cintia) Creo que la ganadora se merece entrar

-(May, Anabel. Serena) ¡Eso ni soñarlo vaca lechera!

Las 4 cayeron suficiente en la puerta para abrirla y hacer el ruido para despertar a Pikacha

-(Cintia) Quítense de encima de mí que pesan igual que un miltank

-(Todas menos Cintia): ¡A quien le dices vaca, creo que las mentiras están fuera del lugar con tus ubres mataras a Ash de la falta de aire!

Se paran todas pero no se dan cuenta que Ash se despierta y cae inconsciente en la cama (sangrando por la nariz) por la chicas casi desnudas en su cuarto. Pero Pikacha se queda despierta (aparentando estar dormida) escuchando lo que dicen.(Si me pregunta quien no explotaría la nariz de sangre de por tanta lujuria a la vista)

-(Cintia): (haciendo burla de sus pechos) Joo pero mientras más grande mejor para los chicos no jijiji

-(Serena): Ja claro que grandes mejor pero no de vacas como, apuesto a que ash ni te ve la cara cuando están juntos)

Siguieron discutiendo en voz baja para no despertar a Ash, el cuándo despertara por su "accidente visual" hace unos momentos y Pikacha seguía despierta por lo cual se paró la oreja para escuchar lo último que van a decir las chicas.

-(May): Bueno parece que estamos de acuerdo en que Anabel va ultima en el concurso de busto para ver quien lo hace con Ash primero

-(Anabel): (Deprimida en una esquina con unas llamitas y aura depresiva a su alrededor), Por lo menos no soy una tabla como esa chica del gimnasio Celeste cuando vine para aca.

Una chica de cabello naranjo con una short jeans, estornuda y dice

-(Misty): Creo que alguien hablo de mi busto

Turnos según busto

Cintia (Ganadora)

May

Serena

Anabel (Ultima) (aguante Anabel que no eres una plana como alguien más)

Cuando las chicas se acercaban para amarrar Ash y amarlo suavemente (Na, es más, lo hacen como los leones de animal planet, cada 5 minutos). Fueron interrumpidas por Pikacha la cual les trato de decir en tono bajo.

-(Pikacha): pikaaa pika pika pikachu "ustedes lagartas aléjense de mi amor, ustedes no se lo merecen y menos si lo van a violar" (haciendo gestos de disgustos hacia las chicas).(para ellas les parece lindo los gesos de un pikachu)

-(Cintia): Que tierno pikachu pero, igualmente lo vamos a violar

-(Pikacha): (lanzándoles un impactrueno) pika pika pika pikachuuuuuuuu

El impactrueno les dio a las chicas lo suficiente para no moverlas y para despertar a toda la casa (saben lo que significa verdad). Clemon vino de la habitación al lado de Ash, Dalia y Bonnie vinieron de la habitación de la misma Dalia, cuando llegaron Clemon maldijo a su amigo por la suerte de tener ya 5 chicas para el solo sin aprovechar ninguna. (creo que va a inventar algo para vengarse de Ash pero como saben va a explotar XD), Bonnie salió corriendo a la habitación a dormir ya que la madre de Ash tenía una cara de asesina más un psicópata porque se los advirtió sobre tratar de hacerle algo a Ash.

-(Delia): (hablado fríamente y acercándose con una cara de asesina) Creo que no deje muy claro el tema verdad, jijiji creo que se merecen lo prometido por palabra dicha.

-(Todas las chichas semidesnudas en el cuarto): KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A la mañana siguiente Ash se levanta de buen ánimo (aunque con sangre en la nariz)

-(Ash): (Bostezando) Buenos días amigo listo para ir a desayunar, ahora que recuerdo me desmaye en la noche… porque será.

-(Pikacha): (Pikacha también se despierta y bosteza) chaaaaaa pika pika "siempre lista para comer amor"

Cuando Ash baja se pregunta dónde están todas las chicas ya que solo Bianca está sentada en living viendo la T.V. Bianca lo ve y le dice.

-(Bianca): (Habla un poco incomoda y con dificultades además de estar sonrojada), Buenos días Ash como dormiste.

-(Ash): Bien, gracias por preguntar… A Bianca, no has visto a las demás chicas no están en sus cuartos.

-(Bianca): (Aguantando la risa), están en el patio "jugando con agua" con tu madre

Ash al percibir lo que le dijo Bianca salió corriendo hacia la cocina para ver por la ventana y lo que vio, no supo si desmayarse por las chicas vestidas así o porque lo terrorífico que estaba viendo.

La madre de ash estaba torturando la las chicas amarradas a un árbol mojándola con agua bien fría, además que como lo lo lleva haciendo desde las 5:15 am. La madre estaba disfrutando haciendo esto, pero por el otro lado las chicas estaban sufriendo de una manera un tanto pervertida, ya que la mama de Ash tenía un latigo.

-(Delia): (Disfrutando del sufrimiento de las chicas), estaré aquí hasta que se comprometan a no hacer más cosas pervertidas por un tiempo

-(Todas): (con tono muy apagado y tratando de gritar por el frío y golpes) ¡Jamás, no lo dejaremos hasta que cumplamos lo prometido!

Mientras tanto en la casa, Ash antes de caer desmayado por la falta de sangre y excitación al ver esto le dice a Bianca.

-(Ash): (tratando de no desmayarse), Bianca te puedo pedir un favor sipi.

-(Bianca): (Mirandolo con cara de duda): claro porque no

-(Ash): me puedes llevar a mi cuarto…

-(Bianca): Claro… pero ¿Por qué?

-(Ash): Por esto. (Nuestro protagonista se desmaya expulsado como un jet la sangre por su nariz

-(Pikacha): (Esta al lado de su amado entrenador y "amigo" algo deprimida), pika pika chu pikaa "creo que no podré hacer que Ash me vea como alguien más que una compañera y/o amiga"

De pronto Pikacha siente como si alguien lo llamara del bosque.

-(Voz): yo te puedo conceder tu deseo, tienes un corazón puro de sinceridad, amor y tranquilidad. Solo ven al bosque y búscame que pronto despertare ya que solo esta noche podre conceder deseos a tanto pokemon como humanos.

-(Pikacha): Mi… deseo, ósea que si podré hacer a Ash mío

Pikacha nada más al escucharla de lo último sale disparada de la casa dejando a Bianca y Ash (Inconsciente) solos en la cocina.

-(Bianca): Pobre si alguna deprava o degenerada te viera ahora mismo… (Mirando para todos lados), (se lleva a Ash a su cuarto y nada más así ya empieza el rito de apareamiento)

Cuando llegaron a la habitación trayendo a Ash a rastras en el piso, lo deja en la cama (Mentira lo amarro como pudo) y se desviste como si no hubiera un mañana y se le salta como un degenerada.(Ash despierta cuando siente a alguien encima)

Acompáñenos en la edición de "Cazando al macho"

Aquí estamos en la zona del macho el cual está siendo satisfecho por una hembra muy energética y algo torpe.

-(BIANCA): ASH, QUE GRANDE, TE QUIEROOOOOOOO (Satisfecho por el macho a su disposición)

-(Ash): No porqueeeee yooooooooooooo (siendo satisfecho graciosamente por la hembra arriba de él) "Estúpida edición de cazadores en la televisión y estúpido autor de este fic que cuando le libre de esta ((lo cual tiene toda la mañana XD)) lo matare"

-(Bianca): KIMOCHIIIIIIIIIIII (Viniéndose junto con su macho)

Bueno señores demasiada cacería así que nos vemos en el próximo episodio y edición de cacería y Capitulo de este fic.

Continuara…

¿Dejare vivir a Ash tranquilo? ¿Bianca seguirá amándolo (No pos violándolo pues)?¿Porque me huele a un puchamon que come mierda?¿Tendré invitados (For ever alone)?¿Porque Ash me persigue?¿Se cumplirá el deseo de Pikacha?¿Lograre no cometer errores de ortografía?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Puchamon, perdón quiero decir Este fic, titulado Capitulo 2: ¿Llegan todas las chicas que Ash conoce?

Adiós y espero que sea de su agrado nos vemos y un Saludo muy grande para John Mactavish que me ayuda y me dijo como hacer los fics en este foro adiós y Buenos Días/Tarde/Noche.


	2. Deseos, pokehibridas y mas chicas

Hola amigos aquí su amigo de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo del fic, como tengo tanto tiempo libre subiré el capítulo ahora ya que tengo un nuevo invitando el cual seguro lo conocen. Denle la bienvenida a Yugi Muto.

-(Yugi): Hola, como les va a todos ustedes

-(Miku): "Es lindo, me pregunto se querrá salir conmigo"

-(Yo): Bueno antes de continuar con este fic, quisiera hacerte la pregunta de, ¿Cómo veras a Ash en los siguientes capítulos fic

-(Yugi): Sinceramente, espero que sufra y que lo violen hasta la muerte. (Parece celoso)

-(Yo): Cual es la razón de esa aclaración…

Mientras tanto Ash caminaba al centro pokemon para correr de algunas personas aparece un portal, del cual sale un papel y dice

-(Papel): Por perra…

-(Ash): Pero que ¡#$%/

-(Yugi): Creo que ya selo dije así que nos vemos

-(Yo): Dios, hasta luego Yugi. "Creo que algunas personas no son lo que aparentan"

Podre hacer especiales si tengo tiempo de sobra.

Capítulo 2: Deseos, Pokehibridas y más chicas

Nos encontramos en la casa de Ash, donde su suerte lo condujo a una acción llena de amors.

-(Ash): (Atado y sin poder moverse y Bianca encima de él) Porque a mí "donde estas amigo cuando más te necesito"

-(Bianca): (Despertando y sonriendo a Ash) Buenos días amor como estuvo nuestra mañana

-(Ash): (Asustado y traumado) Mi alma por estar en cualquier parte

-(Bianca): (Acercándose a la cara de Ash) Quieres que continueee huggggg (Cae inconsciente sobre Ash porque una sartén la golpea en la cabeza)

La mama de Ash se encuentra se encuentra frente a la cama de Ash, con una sartén, aura asesina y un látigo con puntas.

-(Delia): (Diciéndolo en un tono muy frío) se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando despierte, jijijiji (ahora mirando a Ash) Luego me encargare de ti (poniendo una cara pervertida y roja)

Así se llevó la mañana de Ash en su casa.

CON PIKACHA

Pikacha avanza hasta lo más profundo del busque, (mientras que se hace de noche)

-(Pikacha); Donde estas, no te veo

-(Voz): Sigue, solo sigue

Pikacha siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró con el centro del busque Verde donde no había arboles solo una gran piedra en el centro, camino con cuidado para no hacer ruido ya que el lugar era muy calmado. Cuando sintió que no había nada, salio de la gan piedra una roca pero tenía forma de meteorito el cual se abrió y tomo la forma del pokemon legendario de los deseos Jirachi.

-(Jirachi): (Sonriéndole): Aquí estas compañera, prece que decidiste venir por tu deseo

-(Pikacha): (Exasperada): Si… asi que tu eras la voz que me decía que cumpliré mi deseo

-(Jirachi): Exacto, pero no solo yo tampoco también le dije a Celebi que me ayudara con esta misión, ya que no puedo viaja como él y solo concedemos deseos a los pokemon de corazón más nobles, por solo te llame a ti.

-(Pikacha): (Agradeciéndole) Gracias a Arceus y a Ti por este regalo

-(Jirachi): (Con un tono poco serio), Ahora esta es la parte difícil, puedo concederte tu deseo pero depende del tipo que sea y si está a mi alcance.

-(Pikacha): (Algo preocupa), Entiendo pero mi deseo es este, ser una humana…

-(Jirachi): (Dudando y analizando sus palabras): Ummm, Puedo hacerlo pero tengo que decirte una cosa sobre el cambio que voy a hacerte si estas dispuesta

-(Pikacha): (Escuchando atentamente): Claro… solo dilo

-(Jirachi): Bien puedo hacerte el cambio pero la cosa es que no puedo transformarte del todo, a lo que me refiero es esto, podrás tener un cuerpo humano con manos, pies y un rostro. Pero tendrás que conservas rasgos de Pokemon con lo seria tu cola. mejillas, orejas y habilidades tuyas propias. Pero las habilidades se verán afectadas un poco,

-(Pikacha): (Satisfecha con la respuesta). Mejor para mi así podre proteger a quien amo

-(Jirachi): (Sonriéndole). Prepárate a experimentar el cambio

Jirachi envuelve en energía a Pikacha la cual empieza a crecer adoptando un cuerpo de una joven no mas de 15 años, con un hermoso cuerpo y un busto copa H (Grandes para abreviarlo). Al terminar la transformación pikacha se queda mirando a si misma sus pies y manos. Al terminar de verse completamente aunque conservando los rasgos básicos de su tipo de pokemon le dice a Jirachi.

-(Pikacha): (Hablándole en idioma humano aunque igual puede entender el pokemon). Gracias no se cómo agradecerte.

-(Jirachi): No te preocupes, esto es parte de mi existencia, ahora si me disculpas tengo que viajar a cumplir más deseos para los humanos y pokemon adiós. (Se va volando en dirección a la luna)

-(Pikacha): Creo que tengo que regresar, para no preocupar a Ash (Poniendose roja y emocionada de la impresión que le dara)

Pikacha se pune en posición de 4 patas y sale corriendo en dirección asía la casa de nuestro traumado amigo.

Mientras tanto en la casa antes de cenar las 5 chicas se pelean por Ash rodeándolo y dirigiéndolo hacias sus pechos.

-(Cintia): (Presionando a Ash en sus pechos) Me puedes tener cuando quieras solo dime y ahí estaré (Lamiéndolo la oreja derecha)

-(May): Si como no solo lo asfixiaras con tus ubres

-(Bianca): Ash solo puede ser para ti

-(Serena): (Susurrándole al oído): Ash parece que tu madre va a salir, asi que hoy si que no te salva nadie

-(Ash): (Tratando de hablar): C-ch-chicas p-por favor, u-un p-po-co de a-a-aire si

Todas las chicas soltando al azabache y mirándolo muy pervertidamente y babeando, Clemont al solo ver esto va hacia Ash y trata de pegarle por la suerte que tiene, pero al solo levantar la mano fue noqueado en la sala con 5 moretones de las chicas en su cabeza

-(Clemon): (con su ultimo aliento): Me… las… pagaras… (Noqueado)

-(Ash): (Asustado por los golpes de chico bomba): ayuda porfavor…

En eso la mamá de Ash entra y va hacia alla acercándose y aclarando que la cena esta lista, además que al rato hablara con Ash. El azabache se levanta del suelo para ir pero tocan la puerta. Pero las chicas le dicen…

-(Las 5 chicas): No abras… (Temiendo lo que pasara)

Ash al abrir se encontró con un chica aparentemente con 16 años (Su edad) con 10cm más baja que el con un vestido rojo y blanco, con un triángulo azul en el medio, sus ojo eran de color verde y pareciera que siempre está feliz y alegre. Pero en su cabeza pareciera que tuviera como unas orejas en la parte superior de el craneo y en su espalada tenias una alas rojas pequeñas. Que al ver a Ash o abraza suavemente y le dice…

-(Chica): Afín te encuentro mí querido… amor

-(Ash): (Se siente nervioso, sonrojado y un poco feliz por la actitud de la chica): Di-disculpa pero quien eres… no te he visto antes. (Hablando suavemente para no hacerla sentir mal

-(Chica): No me recuerdas Ashi… soy Latias y vine a quedarme contigo

-(Ash): (Muy sorprendido y apartándose un poco de Latias). Pero como sabia que podías transfórmate en humano y aparentar ser uno pero te ves como un humano con rasgos de pokemon.

-(Latias): La verdad es asi y parece que me quedare asi por siempre porque le pedí 2 deseos a Jirachi el pokemon de los deseos… los cuales fueron que tomara la forma que tengo ahora y la otra que pudiera vivir junto a ti.

-(Ash): (Impactado por lo dicho de latias y sonrojado, pero se recuperó y le dice): pero y Latios…

-(Latias): Señalando a un chico tirado en el suelo con cabello blanco y ropa celeste, con rasguños y golpes a punto de morir

-(Ash): (Con cara de Impaktadeishon): Kheeeeee, que fue lo que le paso…

-(Latias): El dijo que eras un poco… torpe

-(Latios): (Con un tono casi muerto): Juro que me vengare…

-(Latias): (Furiosa dice): calla o te are tragar lo que defeca un Snorlax

Ash se arrodillo y se empezó a lamer el dedo, además de rodar de un lado para otro por lo que hizo Latias solo por decirle una palabra inofensiva a Ash. Latias se le acerca al oído…

-(Latias): Y puedo hacer más que eso por ti…

Ash se quedó helado por lo dicho y se empieza a tener escalofríos con la cara pálida además de quedarce muy rojo. Las chicas No saben si reaccionar de asombro por tener en frente un pokemon con forma humana hibrida o celosa por poner a Ash en ese estado. Delia se acerca para ver porque tardan tanto pero al ver a la chica la cual le parecio bonita hasta cierto punto porque se estaba metiendo con su futuro esclavo, perdón quiero decir premiado hijo. Se acerca y le dice

-(Delia): (Un tanto enojada); Que pasa Aquí… (Diciendo esto porque ve a Clemon noqueado en el piso. a las chicas rojas de celos un. Ash con escalofríos y rojo tirado en suelo en pose fetal y un chico afuera de la casa magullado)

-(Latias): (saludando a todas las demás). Hola me presento soy Latias una pokemon y prometidas de Ash…

-(Delia): (relajándose un poco). Parece que sabes hablar bien y comportarte no como otras que nosiquiera saben bajarce la temperatura. (Les lanza una mirada amenazadora)

Las chicas empiezan a silbar y mirar de un lado a otro, pensando…

-(Cintia):"Mentira, apusto a quiere sacar probechi de su personalidad"

-(Anabel):"Hija de ¡"#$, solo quiere poncharce a mi prometido, pero que es eso de ser una pokemon"

-(Bianca):"Y yo cuando aprendí a silbar ¿?"

Delia vuelve a ver a la chica y le dice un tanto curiosa… (Mientras tanto Ash se escabulle al baño a pensar cómo evitar un tragedia, "Suertudo déjate unaaaaa ¬_¬")

-(Delia): Como es eso de ser una pokemon

-(Latias): En términos simples soy una Pkehibrida, quiero decir tengo un cuerpo humano con rasgos de pokemon y tengo mis habilidades tanto como poderes intactas que puedo usar.

-(Delia): joooo… Bianca puedes llamar a Ash que esta en el baño y si no quiere bajar dile no habrá aburguesas para el de cena. "Tenemos que hablar con el profesor Oak de esto mañana".

-(Bianca): Okis (Va a buscarlo)

Ash baka como un auto de carreras al frente de su madre preocupado por su cena…

-(Ash): Que paso mamá… (Exaltado)

-(Delia): Tenemos que hablar con el profesor de esto mañana, porque esta chica llamada Latias dice ser un Pokehibrida.

Ash gira lentamente la cabeza hacia Latias la cual se lo queda mirando y babeando pensando en sus fantasías con él.

-(Delia): Parece que no puede ser lo que aparenta. "Pero quiero nietos, pero no puedo dejar que lo tomen el… el-él es ¡Solo Mío!"

Después de aclarado el tema y que dejaran a Clemont solo e inconsciente (Aguante Clemont) fueron a dormir pero, Delia le pidió a Latias que mantuviera vigilada a Cintia ya que parece ser la más loca por Ash, además de hacer los planes. Mientras tanto Ash en su habitación.

-(Ash): Me pregunto dónde estará pikachu no lo he visto desde la mañana… bueno de seguro aparecerá, le dejare la venta abierta para que entre… (La puerta con 3 candados, 5 cerrojos, 8 perillas con diferentes combinaciones y aseguradas con solamente 1 llave)

Después de las 12am Pikacha se encuentra afuera de la casa de Ash solo que no puede entrar por la puerta trasera no principal, buscando la manera de entrar ve que la ventana de la habitación de Ash esta abierta, y se pregunta…

-(Pikacha): "¿Podre llegar arriba?"

En el intento de escalar la pared lo hace sin ningún problema ya aun conserva sus habilidades. En la habitación ve a Ash con las piernas y brazos estirados lo cual lo ve como una oportunidad de… (Ya saben a lo que me refiero presentando a la nueva edición de "Animal Planet al Extremo")

Nuestra hembra está moviéndose sigilosamente hacia nuestro dormilón macho el cual no puede despertar por la hembra que ni siquiera hace el más mínimo ruido. Al llegar donde el macho la hembra hace sus movimientos rápido y veloces para desvestirlo y amarrarlo (Tapándole la boca para que no grite). Cuando la hembra lo mira de nuevo empieza a darle su dosis nocturna de apareamiento (Na pos violación que más). El macho al sentir algo encima de el se despierta enérgicamente, solamente que no puede rugir de placer, ni moverse.

-(Pikacha): (En voz baja): NYAAA, QUE BIEN, MÁS MÁS MAAAAS

-(Ash): (Aterrorizado y con miedo, tratando hablar). Hmmm, ggghhhh, ahgsssss "Quien es ella, como entro y lo más importante ¡Porque a mí! (Pues quien más a Clemon, Broack, Al aire)"

Así el rito de apareamiento siguió hasta que la hembra se rindo ante el macho casi desmayándose (Pss creo que otro se rindió antes que ella) el cual paro en la mañana siguiente.

-(Pikacha): Que bien se sintió, quiero más pero no puedo ni moverme

-(Ash): (Traumado y sin la boca tapada abrazando a la chica sin moverse y extrañado por la forma de la chica): Q-Quien eres tu "Por favor dime que no eres alguien que conozco"

-(Pikacha): (Felizmente hablando): Soy alguien que conoces muy bien desde que comenzaste tu viaje

-(Ash): ¿¡KHEEE¡? "Carajo, no debi pensarlo, pero a que se refiere con que desde que empeze mi viaje"

-(Pikacha): Soy tu mejor compañera y amiga Pikacha

-(Ash): (Gritando): ¿!COOOOMOOO!? (Despertando felizmente a todos en la casa, ñaaaaa saben que pasara)

La madre Ash sale como un cohete disparado hacia la habitación de este, con solamente una mano voto la puerta, dejando a Ash como piedra por lo visto y Delia se acerca con pasos suaves y firmes con una cara de matar a alguien

-(Ash): (Asustado como nunca): Mamá, no es lo que parece, déjame explicarrrr (Fue nuqueado de un solo puñetazo)

-(Delia): (Hablando Normalmente): Nada que explicar, cuando despiertes hablaremos solo (¬_¬). Y Quien eres tu si se puede saber

-(Pikacha): Mama Delia no me reconoces soy Pikacha, solamente que estoy con un Cuerpo humano

-(Delia): (Sorprendida): ¿Qué, como que eres el pikachu de Ash?, y como es eso de llamarme mamá

-(Pikacha): (Mirando a todas, hasta que se queda mirando a Latias): Eh, perdón pero quisiera preguntar, ¿quién es ella?

-(Latías): Soy Latías, amiga no me recuerdas (mirándola con duda)

-(Pikacha): (Sorprendida): ¿Cómo eres Latías pero, es como si estuvieras igual que yo?

-(Latias): (Enojada con cierto pokemon estrella): Para aclarar somos Pokehibridas, seguimos siendo pokemon pero con un cuerpo humano conservando nuestros rasgos

Mientras aclaraban y pelean porque pikacha se acostó con Ash, él se escabulle con su ropa fuera del cuarto para tratar de tener un desayuno normal. Al bajar las escaleras, tocaron el timbre de la puerta. Ash con miedo y desconfiado decide abrirla de a muy poco. Al ver quien era se quedó como hielo, al ver ya que nunca pensó que la volvería nada más se quedó quieto y analizando la escena en que estaba.

-(Ash): D-Dawn

-(Dawn): (Roja y feliz se dirige a abrazarlo): Te extrañe, tanto…

-(Ash): (Enojado): Pero tú no estabas saliendo con Paul porque ya no me necesitabas…

Este fic continuara… Capítulo 3: Dawn ¿realmente arrepentida?

Lo siento si estoy un poco serio ya que me dieron varias ideas de como terminar el capítulo de hoy, así que decidí terminar con una incógnita.

Bueno hasta aquí su amigo Satoshi me despido con un fuerte abrazo y apretón de manos hasta luego… (Me pregunto porque siento que me falto alguien)


	3. Dawn ¿Realmente arrepentida?

Cap 3: Dawn… ¿Realmente arrepentida?

Ash: Dawn… Realmente te arrepientes (Alejándose de ella)

Dawn: Ash… Lo siento tanto, estaba segada. (Acercándose de a poco)

Ash: "Realmente lo siente?… Una segunda oportunidad eso será para saberlo". Esta bien Dawn hablemos después de cenar, no muestres ninguna expresión de pena. Ok (Serio)

Dawn: Esta bien… (Limpiándose con pena y entrando)

Ash presenta a Dawn como su antigua amiga ocultando su asunto entre ellos, las chicas tanto como la madre se disgustan por otra rival más pero no lo expresan si no que sienten un poco preocupación hacia ella porque se le ve decaída a simple vista… las chicas conversan entre ellas conociendo a Dawn haciéndola volver a ser feliz por estar así, pero su felicidad esta incompleta por cierto chico que no se sabe si la perdonara.

En la noche…

Ash: (Normalmente) Dawn puedes venir a mi cuarto.

Dawn: C-claro (Preocupada y nerviosa no por el chico si no por su futura respuesta)

Las chicas excepto la madre se sorprenden por lo dicho del azabache pero no intervienen porque vieron que Dawn estaba preocupada cuando Ash la llamo. La madre sabe que si llama a alguien a su habitación es porque solo quiere hablar… pero viendo a las chicas esta dudando de su respuesta interior.

En la habitación… Ash se encuentra sentado en la cama y Dawn parada.

Ash: Dawn siéntate. (Decaído y con dudas)

Dawn: Esta bien. (Sentándose con la mirada abajo)

Ash: Bien, ahora esto… ¿Porque volviste?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, Solo escuchare no me quejare. (Poniendo atención a Dawn)

Dawn: Bien… Ash primero que nada quiero decirte que lo siento mucho por dejarte solo antes de irte devuelta a Kanto sin despedirme. Ahora te responderé (Poniéndose roja). La razón por la que volví es por que, por… que… ¡Tu Me Gustas!. (Soltando todas sus palabras con amor hacia el chico del que se enamoro al verlo por primera vez)

Ash: Dawn… (Poniéndose rojo y sorprendido por saber que esas palabras venían con suma sinceridad y sentimientos).

Dawn: Ash… (Empezando a soltar lagrimas y levantando su mirada hacia el). Lo que quiero… es Quedarme contigo por siempre amándote.

Dawn siente ya no aguanta más pero decide quedarse para su respuesta, Ash se levanta y solo levanta un poco los brazos abiertamente con una sonrisa y unas ligeras lagrimas. Dawn sabe que la a perdonado y se tira a Ash para recibir un abrazo. Empezando a llorar fuertemente. Ash solamente la recibe y le acaricia la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Luego de que Dawn y Ash se separaran, se limpiaran. Ash cansado se tira hacia atrás, en la cama pero se da cuenta cae en las piernas de Dawn pero no se inmuta y se quedan mirando.

Ash: Dawn… tenia mis dudas pero veo que estaba equivocado. Nunca más dudare de ti… no me interesa que tenias con Paul, solo me preocupas tu.

Dawn: Ash… (Solo sonríe y se acerca a la cara de Ash). Yo jamás dude de ti ya que nunca dejas a nadie solo… eso es lo que me hizo enamorarte de ti… Ash. (Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando del chico… un beso que le prometía sincero amor hacia el)

Ash: (Sin objeción alguna lo recibe y cierra sus ojos como símbolo de respeto y amor hacia la otra persona)

Dawn: Ya no aguanto más Ash… quiero ser tuya. (Bajando su mano hacia la entrepierna del azabache sobando su pantalón)

Ash: Dawn… mmm (agarrando su mano y moviéndola hacia su pecho). Dawn mi corazón esta aclarado pero sigue lastimado por eso necesito pasar tiempo contigo y pensando.

Dawn: Entiendo, pero siempre recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti. (Sonriéndole)

Ash y Dawn se miran y luego se asienten entre ellos. Deciden salir de la habitación pero al abrir las chicas junto a la madre se caen atrás al ver a Ash y Dawn salir tan de repente.

Ash: Chicas a ustedes las entiendo en cierto aspecto pero mamá, enserio. (Hablando cómicamente)

La madre se va silbando como si nada si hubiera pasado y las chicas se van ya que saben que no paso nada serio (excepto lo que hizo Dawn después que se le confesara). Van a cenar pero lo raro de esto es que Ash esta desconcertado por lo cual su apetito bajo haciendo que deje la mitad de la comida y se retire antes de lo previsto de la mesa disculpándose saliendo de la casa para refrescar su mente.

Ash: Greninja… ya puedes salir del árbol. (Sabiendo que por su sincronización sabe donde esta el otro)

Greninja: ("Usando telepatía") Que es lo que te desconcierta… Ash acaso tu puedes saber lo que quieren las personas verdad.

Ash: No te mentiré… entiendo el problema con las chicas conmigo cuando llego esta habilidad, pero el problema es…

Greninja: Tu madre verdad… Se enamoro de Su propio hijo la mujer que te crio.

Ash: No se que hacer… no puedo rechazar a mi madre es la persona más importante de mi vida, me crio, me cuido, hasta me dejo hacer mis viajes pokemon a esta edad… que debo hacer Greninja.

Greninja: ("Ya no esta pero escucha su voz telepática") No existen limites para los sentimientos. Ash el camino de la felicidad que quieres puede ponerte al extremo, pero buscando la verdad y saber que hacer la respuesta no tendrá oposición alguna… Después de todo tu siempre te levantas sin rendirte verdad por eso te escogí como mi entrenador… ahora ve, no hagas arrepentirme de la decisión de hace 2 años.

Ash: Greninja en verdad eres el pokemon más raro aparte de misterioso pero sobre todo el pokemon más sincero y fiel que puedo tener. (" OJO: "el, ósea macho para que después no me saquen a pikacha en cara". T.T")

Ash aclarado sobre su mente vuelve a casa luego de caminar a pueblo verde pero al ver su casa ve que hay 4 chicas caminando delante de el que parece no haberlas visto durante su viaje pero ellas son pokemon con forma humanas que ya saben a quien buscan o no ("verdad Broack. XD")

Chica de pelo Blanco con ojos rojos: Jure, que sentí su presencia por aquí después de todo tiene algo que le di en el pasado… ¿!Humm!? Esta cerca, bastante cerca.

Chica de pelo liso verde tirado al lado derecho con un vestido negro: Puedo escuchar su corazón desde aquí… Al fin después de tanto vuelvo a escuchar sus latidos.

Chica de pelo cristalino color rosa como sus ojos: Mi deseo después de esa noche fue estar con el por siempre… ahora siento lo puro de su mente.

Chica de pelo algo corto color verde con un hermoso vestido blanco casi traslucido a simple vista: Ash… tu aura cálida esta llenándome de alegría, ¿Dónde estas?.

Ash: (Alejándose de a poco por lo dicho de las chicas) No me digas que ellas son pokehibridas… (mirando desde lejos a ellas) "La de pelo blanco no la he visto en mi vida, la de negro con el pelo verde se parece a la meloetta de Unova… acaso la peli rosada es-es diancie pero como si ella debe gobernar bajo tierra. La única que me parece conocida es la de pelo verde corto con vestido blanco… !- Es la Gardevoir de mi primo-hermano "Ruby" ("Del manga")"

Ash: Joder si me atrapan terminare peor que con Bianca que esta mañana… Tarde o temprano con sus instintos pokemon me descubrirán que hare. (unas palabras familiares llegaron a su mente. "El camino de la felicidad tuya te pondrá al extremo…" je, gracias amigo.

Ash sale caminando agachado pareciendo muy triste y desolado, al llegar lo bastante cerca de las habilidades de las chicas voltearon para ver pero para ellas era como alguien que no conocían pero cuando el se paro enfrente de ellas se pusieron nerviosas. Al levantar su cara junto con una sonrisa sincera ellas solamente sin pensarlo 2 veces corrieron y se quedaron abrazando al azabache para sentirlo de cerca por lo cual después empiezan a llorar.

Arceus (Chica del pelo blanco): Ash eres tu… por fin vuelvo a verte. (Llorando de felicidad)

Diancie: Mi deseo… por fin hecho realidad. (llorando intensamente)

Meloetta: Tu corazón, por fin lo vuelvo a escuchar de cerca. (Sonriéndole con lagrimas)

Ruru ("Así se llama en el manga"): jamás estuve tan cerca de ti por miedo, pero tu aura muestra afecto asía a mi… ahora se donde pertenezco. (Llorando fuertemente y agarrando las ropas de Ash.

Ash solo reconoce a 3 de las chicas por lo cual las saluda y separa de ellas para aclarar problemas pero primero quiere saber sobre la chica de pelo blanco y ojos rojos ("Arceus")

Ash: Bien, primero lo primero quien eres tu… la chica de pelo blanco con ojos rojos. (examinándola)

Arceus: Supongo que no puedes reconocerme verdad por esta forma verdad… en ese caso te lo pondré fácil soy Arceus y vine por ti Ash.

Ash: … (" Tiene los ojos sin moverse aparte de no sentir nada que se mueva de el")

Ash después de estar así por 10 segundo el cae al suelo noqueándolo por completo…

 _ **En la mañana…**_

Ash despierta en su habitación solo pero ese es la duda de el ¿esta solo? Generalment chicas despiertan con el a su lado. Decide vestirse para desayunar, al caminar por la casa ve que esta deshabitada como si estuviera dentro de sus sueños. Al llegar a la cocina ve que hay un desayuno servido por lo cual decide tomárselo tranquilamente pero ve que su leche de chocolate ("Marca -Miltank- registrada") sabe un poco rara pero no le toma importancia por lo cual después de limpiar la mesa decide salir a correr para ejercitar los músculos pero tratando de adaptarse a la idea de que ahora la pokemon Jesús- perdón quiero decir Alpha vino por el.

Al correr por el pequeño pueblo siente nostalgia al ver como ah cambiado desde que era pequeño y desde que volvió desde los viajes… pero no puede evitar sentir una enorme presencia que es equivalente a que lo mirara un multitud entera, estaba en lo cierto pero solo que esa multitud eran solamente mujeres... Pequeñas, adolecentes, adultas jóvenes y maduras.

Ash: "¿Por qué solamente me observan las mujeres?"

Al sentarse en la plaza para descansar de su corrida las mujeres solo lo miran de reojo muy interesadas por lo cual hay rumores como… es el chico que ganó la liga Kalos, no se ¿Por qué me atrae un niño menor que yo?, porque me siento atraído por el, etc.

Ash: "No será por que no leí la nota al lado del vaso de leche"... "no decían que la leche de -Miltank- aumenta las feromonas dependiendo de las personas que las beben" (dándose cuenta de…) "En mi, aumenta a tal grado de atraer a los del sexo opuesto como los insectos"

Las mujeres cada vez se acercan a Ash un poco más aguantando sus deseos carnales echo por las feromonas.

Ash: (Bajando la cabeza pareciendo triste para que se alejaran un poco) "Joder, un movimiento brusco ahora que ya me quede lo suficientemente cerca de ellas por las feromonas… harán que se tiren como violadoras sin control, lo pero es que mientras mas me quede aquí más impulsos tendrán si hago un leve movimiento"… "Cálmate solo haz todo despacio y todo saldrá bien" -Levantándose lo más despacio que puede sin mostrar su rostro ("si descubren que no tiene nada malo se tiraran encima sin remordimiento de haberlo hecho ") gira do lentamente y caminando muy despacio hacia afueras del pueblo para dirigirse a la casa, la multitud se abre paso para dejarlo caminar tranquilo pero siguiéndolo lo cual empeora el estado de la multitud de mujeres.

Le falta la mitad para salir de ciudad pero…

Ash: ¿!WTF!?, (empezando a correr) "Mierda, llego a tal punto que solo tienen una cosa en mente y es violarme… Piernas no me fallen ahora" (Lo dice porque solo descanso como 3 minutos en la fuente ya que en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba)

Ash corre bien debido a su cuerpo bien tonificado y entrenado dejando atrás a la multitud pero no puede esconderse debido al efecto de las feromonas.

Pero por la culpa de un pequeño caterpie cae al suelo mostrando su cara sin ningún problema, las chicas ahora saben que pueden hacerlo sin sentirse culpables por lo cual…

Ash: ¡ TE MALDIGO MALDITO KARMA Y DESTINO PERO SOBRE TODO A CATERPIEEEEEEeeeeee….

La multitud se trago a Ash…

 _ **Cap 4:**_ _**No es justo…**_


End file.
